dynaestorrefandomcom-20200214-history
Religions
Thyttnagrrænmežhi The majority of Adrynians believe in the religion “Thyttnagrrænmežhi” which is essentially based off a mixture of Druidism and Buddhism but harmoniously paired with logic and science. The main idea of their religion works off the fact that energy can neither be created or destroyed, but can change its form; therefore, everyone’s soul is pure energy, which shows possible evidence that one’s spirit lives on as the body deteriorates. Although, believers of this religion generally believe that their spirits change form and reunite with nature rather than reincarnate immediately into another animal after death, and that is why burials are often preferred as it allows even the bodies to reunite with the land. Cremating is still accepted, but the heart needs to be cut out, and left for a total of at least one day for any remnants of the soul to completely leave the body to ensure the soul doesn't suffer any pain or trauma – this is to guarantee that whatever that soul becomes, it will have a life with minimum trauma. Drotaymientahgenoproitnazynyrr Drotaymientahgenoproitnazynyrrkazeinabunmasonquavobettipokalxa, commonly shortened to Drotaymientahgenoproitnazynyrr - is a religion that is mostly believed by Crüvóshnian races. Worshippers of this religion believe there are five gods of death which all do different things relating to death. The five gods are said to be incredibly tall and thin, and have no faces while in their physical form. They are quite often transparent, and have always been said to wear dark grey cloaks. The 5 Gods of Death The 5 gods of death, work hard at their jobs trying to do the best that they can, but sometimes they can’t always save or kill everyone, so that’s seen as a part of life. Each god has their own job to do Yanaquantovalahpna This god is in charge of sending spirits to their new bodies for reincarnation. Sychornaborenzamehtt This god dispatches any spirits that have murdered or caused murder to any other living being in their past life. However, before dispatching them, it torments the spirit by following the murderer everywhere, constantly watching it for a total of 5 days; and on the last 3 days Sychornaborenzamehtt repeats the hours of mortal life remaining every 3 hours which reminds the murderer that their death is inevitable and they are growing closer and closer to death. Zahjwarrmakklani This god resurrects any innocent spirits that weren't supposed to die yet. This god is 10 times more difficult to kill than any other of the five gods, and is the only god that can resurrect the souls of other gods. Aindaxuldynvakincha This god trains and transforms spirits into Dispatchers, who assist the gods with killing people at the right time. Vojivorujinahgranyroppewoy This god is in charge of protecting innocent people from being murdered. Religious Symbols In Drotaymientahgenoproitnazynyrr, there are only two religious symbols – The Vhegnavisoryne, and the Eye of Vojivorujinahgranyroppewoy. Vhegnavisoryne The Vhegnavisoryne vehg-nah-viss-sore-rine is a common religious symbol that worshippers of Drotaymientahgenoproitnazynyrr often have displayed around their house. The Eye of Vojivorujinahgranyroppewoy The Eye of Vojivorujinahgranyroppewoy is a religious tattoo, usually located on the left wrist which is believed to protect you from murder. Although the name is a bit odd seeing as none of the five gods have eyes, yet can see almost everything. Category:Religion